Drunk
by lilmisblack
Summary: The first time they came to her, she was drunk. Hermione/Rabastan/Rodolphus


"He thinks he's so bloody smart," Hermione said, banging the empty shot glass against the table. "Thinks no one will notice. Because there are no reporters near him when they're on tour, are there?" she asked the world in general, as she clumsily reached for the bottle of Ogden's best and poured herself another drink. "So bloody smart," she muttered again, as she downed the liquid, not even feeling it burn down her throat by then.

"Well, maybe it was some kind of misunderstanding…"

"Oh, yes, of course, why didn't I think of that!" she said, waving her arms around and almost knocking the quickly emptying bottle off the table. "I'm sure he just fell on her, lips first." With a loud laugh, she poured herself another drink. "I'm sure the tongue he had down her throat was just as accidental."

She had said something funny, although she couldn't remember exactly what, and as her shoulders shook with laughter she tipped the glass and spilled the drink all over her clothes. "Oh, bloody hell," she said, trying to pat her clothes dry with one hand as she reached for the bottle with the other. Only the bottle wasn't there any more. "I need another bottle."

"You need to go home," Ginny said. What had she been thinking, calling his sister to talk about this? Was she the only friend she had? That was impossible.

"I need more friends," she blurted out, distantly hearing Ginny's humph, "And another drink."

"What do you need another drink for? You're already drunk enough."

"Am not," she replied with a frown. Why were the words sounding so slow? There was something wrong with her tongue, it was heavy, and didn't-

"Yes, you are. Come on, we're leaving."

"Am what?"

"Drunk, Hermione."

"No, I'm not," she said indignantly. "I'v- I've never been drunk, and I'm not now. I'd know it if I were drunk," she said, and started laughing again.

"Come on, let's take you home."

"I'm not going home," she said, yanking her arm free when Ginny tried to take it. The sudden movement made her lose her balance, almost falling off the chair. "I don't need to go home, and I'm not drunk. I just need some air," she announced, getting up and starting to walk towards the back door, hitting almost everyone on her way there.

Ginny was following, but she somehow managed to duck under a tall wizard and get to the door before anyone could stop her. She needed better friends. Good friends let their publicly humiliated friends get pissed drunk if they wanted to. Not that she was drunk, of course. Not yet, anyway. In fact, she thought she could use another drink.

Everything was dark outside, and the streets were almost deserted, except for a few drunken wizards stumbling somewhere as they sang rather loudly. That was just another proof that she wasn't drunk, of course. _She_ wasn't singing. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to find somewhere she could hide from Ginny, because she wasn't letting the witch take her home yet. And wonder of wonders, there was a small, dingy alley near the Leaky Cauldron's back entrance, and as she heard the door behind her open, she quickly stepped into it, snickering as she heard Ginny calling her name.

It was dark, darker than she had expected, but she made her way down the small street anyway, trying not to fall as she tripped on random things on the ground and her own feet a time or two, and finally saw light coming from a place ahead. There were loud voices, too, so she guessed it was probably a bar. Perfect. They sold drinks at bars.

The door was heavy, and it took her a few tries to get it open. In fact, it was someone else pulling from the inside that did it, and sent her stumbling forward, as well. She quickly straightened up and stepped into the locale, not giving much thought to the fact that it was exceedingly dark, or that the voices and the music were hushed, and that there only seemed to be wizards inside. She was mostly focused on getting to one of the stools by the bar.

There was probably something wrong with the stool, she decided, as she tried to sit on it. It seemed to be out of balance, maybe broken, and she kept slipping, but it was the only empty one in the place, so it'd have to do. It took her a few moments, but she finally managed to sit down on it, keeping one foot on the floor in case the stool decided to make her slip again, and ordered a drink.

As soon as the dirty looking glass was set in front of her she scowled at it. What was she doing there, in a strange place, getting drunk and avoiding heading home, where she was sure that bastard of a husband she had would be waiting by now, ready to feed her some stupid excuse for his infidelities. But she wasn't a fool. The pictures all over the papers that morning had left her no doubt of what he actually did when he was on tour with the team. That cheating little bastard. Maybe she should get her picture on every newspaper as well, a dirty picture of her and some random wizard. That would teach him. Lying bastard, thought he would get away with it. Merlin knew for how long-

"Mmm, what do we have here?" someone asked from behind her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Are you lost, little girl?" a second voice, quite similar to the first one, asked.

Careful not to slip, she turned the stool around to look at the two men standing entirely too close to her. Tall, dark and handsome. And they looked alike, too…perhaps they were siblings? Naughty thoughts crossed her mind, images of the two of them with her, and she wondered what it would be like to get a little payback on her husband. It would only be fair, and the press would have a field day if they caught wind of it. The two wizards had a dangerous look about them, something appealing and a little scary at the same time. She wondered what it would be like to be with them, and the second those thoughts crossed her mind she felt her cheeks burn in an embarrassing blush.

She quickly turned around, hoping they hadn't seen the blood rushing to her face, and reached for the dirty glass, downing its contents in a long gulp. They did seem to notice her reaction to them, however, and stepped a little closer.

"You didn't answer our question," the one on her right said. She lifted her glass and motioned the bartender over as she did her best to ignore the two men.

"What is a prim, famous war heroine doing in a dingy place like this, drinking cheap alcohol and surrounded by dark, dangerous wizards?"

"'m not prim," she muttered, glaring at her empty glass. Then the rest of their words sank in. If they knew who she was, did that mean they also knew why she was there? Had they seen the pictures on the papers or heard what had happened? Was every single person on the face of the earth aware of what her husband had done to her?

"Why are you here?"

"Needed a drink," she replied, tapping her fingers on the bar as she waited for her refill. Why was she even talking to them? They were strangers, they could be dangerous. Yet she couldn't bring herself to care; not tonight.

"There are other places you can go to for a drink."

She looked down at herself, just because she needed something to do, and noticed a small spot on her white shirt, and wrinkles on her black, pencil skirt. White shirt, black skirt…no wonder they said she was prim. But that was what she'd worn to work that morning, and she hadn't seen the point in chang-

"Perhaps what you really want, the real reason why you're here," one of them, the shorter one, said, "is that you're looking for a little adventure."

"Or good old revenge after what your husband did to you."

Her breath caught at his words, then left in a surprised gasp as she felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her back against a hard body.

"I hope it's revenge," the one that was holding her breathed into her ear. "We could help with that, couldn't we, Rodolphus?"

Somewhere inside her head there was a part of her still sober enough to know the name sounded familiar, but she didn't have enough time to wonder why as the taller wizard, Rodolphus, turned the stool and stepped closer to her, leaving her trapped between the two of them, one in front and one behind.

"Oh, yes, we could," he replied, pulling her to him as the other man pushed the stool away.

"I've wondered what it'd be like to fuck the prim, perfect little golden girl for a long time," the other one all but growled into her ear, and she closed her eyes as a shiver ran through her body. "Think revenge's on the menu tonight," he aid, moving his lips to her neck.

"'s your name?" she asked. It wasn't a moan, certainly not, even if it sounded a little like one.

"Rabastan," he said, then ran his tongue up her neck and nibbled on her earlobe.

She felt the hands on her waist move, pulling the tails of her shirt out of the skirt and slipping under, their fingers hot against her skin, and there were no thoughts of right or wrong, no thoughts of where they were, or the fact that these two men were complete strangers. All there was now was their hands, their bodies, their voices as they spoke dirty things into her ear.

And then one of them suggested they should take it somewhere else, and she didn't even have time to agree before their arms tightened around her and the dingy bar vanished.

"Now this is better, wouldn't you agree brother?" Rabastan asked, as they Apparated into what seemed to be a large bedroom.

"Much better," Rodolphus growled into her ear, as Rabastan pulled her back against him and thrust his hips forward, making her feel how hard he was. Brother? Well, that certainly explained the similarities, and should this change anyth- Oh, never mind. Not when Rodolphus was slipping a hand under her skirt. Who cared about tiny little details?

She closed her eyes and moaned, resting her head against Rabastan's chest as she gave in to the feeling. Ron had never treated her like that, never made her feel such passion, never made her feel so wanted, not when they were dating, not when they were married. A pair of demanding lips quickly pushed those thoughts away as Rodolphus kissed her. It was hard to form coherent thoughts when he was moving his body flush against hers, moving his hand up her thighs, and kissing her like that, but she was glad for the peace she felt as her mind went blank.

Rabastan grabbed her hips and pulled her back against him, groaning into her ear, the sound sending shivers straight to her core. Then his hands snaked to her front and yanked her shirt open. She heard the material give, and a few buttons fall, but she couldn't care less. It was strange how their touch made her feel more sober, and at the same time made it impossible for her to think about anything but them.

She felt Rodolphus' lips trailing down her neck, her shoulder, her chest. Then Rabastan's hands were on her breasts, cupping them and pushing them upwards to meet his brother's scorching lips.

She moaned again as a mouth closed around her nipple, teeth teasing it into hardness before moving on to the other one. Her entire body was on fire, and all she knew was them and that all consuming desire that made her act on instinct instead of logic. She was long past the point of thinking. Now it was time to feel.

And she did just that, reaching back to pull Rabastan's head down to her, crashing her lips to his as soon as he was close enough. Her other hand moved to his brother's head, pulling him firmly against her at the same time. It felt so good, they felt so good, that she couldn't imagine it could be any better.

That was, until one of Rabastan's hands left her breast and moved downward, sliding between her body and Rodolphus', down her stomach and under the hem of her skirt. His touch was firm, confident, yet teasing at the same time. She broke the kiss when his hand slid under her knickers, finally touching just where she wanted him most and making her groan as he slid a finger inside her. Slowly, oh so slowly.

Then he brought his hand back out from under her skirt, moved it to his lips and sucked his finger into his mouth. His eyes on hers every second as he twirled his tongue around the tip of the finger, his lips twitching into a knowing smirk when she moaned.

But at some point, while she had been watching his lips, his finger, Rodolphus' mouth had left her breast and trailed down her body until he was kneeling before her, his tongue teasing her skin, his teeth marking it. Then his hands moved up her legs, pushing the skirt up and then her knickers down. Rabastan's arm snaked around her waist, helping her keep her balance as Rodolphus moved one of her legs over his shoulder.

Then Rodolphus' tongue touched her skin, and all she could focus on was him. The strokes of his tongue were light, teasing and maddening, but the hold of his fingers on her legs was strong, almost bruising.

"He's good, isn't he?" Rabastan breathed into her ear, as he reached down with his free hand and pulled her skirt up, leaving her view of the other man unobstructed. "And that's not even the best he can do."

His words seemed to encourage his brother, and soon she felt fingers pushing inside of her, one, two, then three, his thumb joining his lips, teasing her clit and making her moan his name in pleasure. Then Rabastan's hand moved from her skirt to Rodolphus' head, pushing him against her. "Make her come," he said, and the fingers started thrusting faster, twisting as they searched for the perfect spot inside her. All the while, Rabastan was nibbling on her neck, his teeth grazing her flesh. She closed her eyes and gave herself up to the feeling of the man between her thighs and the one behind her, pushing his hips against hers rhythmically, moving his hand into her hair and yanking back as he bit that sensitive spot where neck met shoulder. Then there was nothing but pleasure as she screamed her release, and his mouth was back against hers, swallowing every sound.

In a second, everything changed. As if by some unspoken agreement, both wizards stopped touching her and stepped away to discard their own clothes. Then Rodolphus moved closer again, licking his lips as he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulled her up, carried her the few steps that separated them from the large bed, and laid her down on it rather unceremoniously.

"Skirt off," he ordered, his eyes full of heat as he watched her, his cock hard as rock, just like his brother's.

Without giving herself time to think, she reached to the back of her skirt and lowered the zip, quickly and a little clumsily pushing it down her legs. The second she was naked, Rabastan moved closer to her, grabbing hold of her ankles and pulling her entire body to the edge of the bed. There was something in the way he was looking at her, that made her shiver in both anticipation and fear.

He slowly trailed his hands up her legs, pushing her thighs apart and pulling her a little closer to the edge. He moved between her legs until she felt the tip of his cock against her, and then, with one brutal thrust, he was inside her.

He felt big, so much bigger than Ron, and he was so hard. For a second all she felt was pain at the sudden intrusion, but her small scream soon turned into a moan as he started moving and his fingers found her clit. Merlin, he was good.

"So fucking tight," Rabastan groaned, as he started thrusting into her hard, deep, fast. "Bet her husband never gave her a good fuck."

She'd never been taken that hard, to the point where pleasure bordered on pain, but instead of scaring her it just made her want more.

"Let's see what else she can do," Rodolphus said, as he crawled onto the bed and straddled her chest. "Open wide, little girl," he said with a smirk, as he buried his hand in her hair and forced her head up.

Then his cock was pushing against her lips, and she could do nothing but comply.

She moaned as Rabastan's thrusts became even deeper, reaching places no one had before, but she still had enough control over her body to move her hips up to meet his every thrust as she focused on his brother. Rodolphus' hand was still in her hair, controlling her movements as his hips rocked, fucking her mouth in almost the same rhythm as his brother. She moved her tongue around him, then hollowed her cheeks as she sucked, hearing him hiss, feeling his hips jerk as he pushed himself deeper.

She did her best to relax her throat as Rodolphus thrust forward, trying not to gag or panic at the lack of oxygen. When he finally pulled back out, she gasped for air, all but screaming in pleasure as Rabastan tilted her hips and thrust harder, finding just the right angle and making her body shake as a sudden orgasm washed over her.

But even as she screamed, Rodolphus pushed his cock between her lips again, going as deep as before, making her scream turn into nothing but muffled vibrations around him as he pulled her head all the way down to his groin and kept her there.

Rabastan was still moving, oblivious of his brother's actions or simply not caring, cursing as her muscles clamped around him as he rode her orgasm without missing a beat. And Rodolphus was still lodged deep down her throat, keeping her in place even as she fought him, groaning as she swallowed around him, her eyes watering, her body desperate for air. But he didn't let go.

"Move over," was all Rodolphus said, when he finally pulled his cock from her mouth and turned to his brother. She had a few seconds of both relief at being able to breathe and frustration at the feeling of emptiness they left behind, but soon Rodolphus' hands were on her hips, flipping her over and pulling her back onto her knees before thrusting into her.

He felt as large as his brother, filling her so deliciously, and his thrusts were just as brutal, if not more so. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of him moving inside her, fucking her so hard, his fingers burying into her hips in a bruising grip. But then she felt something slap against her cheek, and opened her eyes to find Rabastan kneeling in front of her, his cock an inch from her lips.

She had no time to linger on the thought that he'd been fucking her a moment before as Rodolphus reached forward, grabbed hold of her hair and yanked her head back. The second her lips parted in a pained scream Rabastan moved forward, forcing his entire length into her mouth, and she tasted herself and him as his brother's thrusts pushed her forward and forced him deeper into her mouth.

They worked on her as one, in a way she never would have believed if she hadn't been feeling it herself. Their movements were perfectly coordinated, both of them thrusting into her at the same time, making her wonder just how much practice they'd had. Rodolphus' hands were on her thighs, spreading them and forcing her hips down against the mattress in a way that made her muscles burn, and she screamed around Rabastan's cock, which only seemed to entice him all the more.

Her jaw hurt, her throat was sore, but the thought of stopping never crossed her mind. This felt too good. Even when Rabastan fisted his hands into her hair and pulled her against him, much like his brother had done before, forcing her to take all of him and keeping her down, all she could do was relax her muscles and push back against Rodolphus' every thrust.

Then, with a loud groan, Rabastan was coming down her throat, his hands still holding her head, forcing her to swallow as much as she could. The second he pulled out, Rodolphus was flipping her over again, throwing both her legs over his shoulders as he changed the angle and continued to fuck her, his rhythm faster, more desperate. And Rabastan was leaning over her, nibbling on her nipple before kissing his way past her belly, down her hips, until he was right where his brother's cock was thrusting into her. His tongue flicked over her clit, slow strokes first, then more insistent. His head moved lower from time to time, and Rodolphus' moaned curse gave her an idea of what he was doing.

Rodolphus' thrusts started to lose their rhythm as his brother shifted from her to him, and he moved one of his hands to Rabastan's head, pushing him down against her, forcing him to focus on her with a talent that had her coming within seconds.

Her back arched as blinding pleasure overtook her, and she barely noticed Rodolphus' last few thrusts as he came inside of her. And even then Rabastan's tongue, his lips, his teeth kept teasing her, never letting her body come down from the high. He didn't stop when his brother came, nor did he stop when he pulled out of her. Instead, he took her hips and moved her closer, stepping between her legs, his fingers soon joining his mouth, tasting her and himself and his brother as he gave her more pleasure than she thought her body could take.

She felt a hand on her hair, and tilted her head just as Rodolphus leaned down and crashed their lips together, swallowing her screams as she came again and again, his tongue moving in her mouth just like his brother's was moving inside her. But soon it became too much, and she moved her hands to Rabastan's head, trying to push him off her. She had no energy left and could barely take a breath or keep her eyes open.

"Please," she whispered, as Rodolphus' lips left hers, her hands still weakly trying to push Rabastan away, to stop the delicious torture. But when Rabastan finally broke contact, when he finally tilted his head up, licked his lips and looked at her, his mouth twitched into a devious smirk as he said, "Didn't think we were done so soon, did you?" Then he stood up and her gaze trailed down his body. She gasped, and he laughed. He was hard again.

Rodolphus took her hand then, covering it with his and guiding it down his body, making her wrap her fingers around his hard cock and stroke him slowly. "The night is far from over, little girl."


End file.
